Lost In Blue
by BlueGirl123
Summary: The W.I.T.C.H girls get lost in an island full of screts and misterious appearences. This will change everyone's life..
1. Chapter 1 : The Trip

LOST IN BLUE : A W.I.T.C.H FANFICTION

_DISCLAIMER: ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKE IS BECAUSE IM MEXICAN! NO COMPLAINS PLEASE! And here's chapter one!_

Everything seemed quiet and peaceful. Will was felt like being in heaven, and the deep sound of the waves stroke made her felt calm and happy.

You may wonder, what the hell is doing Will at a boat? Here's your answer:

Stephen's parents gave him a new and big boat, so he decided to invite Irma and his friends to a nice ride. Matt, Nigel and Eric accepted the invitation, while Irma told Will, Corny, Taranee and Hay Lin to go, along with Caleb. So everybody was having fun at that boat!

The gentle breeze seemed like little whispers in the girls ears, along with the warm touch of the sun in their skin. Everything seemed just perfect.

_-This is like being in paradise!- _Will thought.

"Who wants a little snack?" Matt asked

Irma ran to get some chips along with a cold drink. Cornelia took an apple and she gave it to Caleb, who was lost in his thoughts. He thought about Cornelia.

At first, Cornelia was totally awesome and beautiful also, the girl of his dreams. But one day, she say Corny kissing his friend, Aldarn, at Meridian. That was the first thing that took Caleb to think about another girl, although Cornelia apologized. Now, the rebel leader was setting his eyes on a new girl: Will Vandom.

The keeper seemed now as the cutest girl in the world: Her natural red hair, her body, her easy-blush cheeks, everything. Caleb was dying for Will.

Cornelia ignored that, because know she was feeling something for Peter and Aldarn.

A storm begun to form in the horizon.

"Bad news" Hay Lin said.

The clouds moved toward them, forming one and enormous cloud beneath them. Taranee gasped as she saw the first thunder.

"Stephen!" Irma said "How can we get pass the cloud?"

Will hugged Matt nerviously. Taranee took her towel and she covered herself. Nigel helped Stephen as he moved the boat to another direction to pass the cloud. Caleb hugged Cornelia, but at the same time he was jelaous about Will hugging Matt. Hay Lin tried to move away the cloud with her power , but it was too late. It started raining and the lighting striked.

It was a thunderstorm.

Everybody moved close to eachother, trying to avoid the waves that came in. Irma tried to move them away, but it was useless. A big wave stricked to the boat and launched Cornelia to the sea.

"Cornelia!" Caleb screamed "No!"

Caleb dived into the water, remembering that Cornelia couldn't swim.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Storm

CHAPTER 2 – THE ARRIVAL

Caleb swam into the deep and cold water, reaching over Cornelia. Then one idea came into his mind: Cornelia was just about to die…… What if Will also liked him, but her shyness kept her with Matt? What if Cornelia was the whole problem?

Caleb had to make a decision, a decision that could change the whole story: Let Cornelia die and ran into Will? Or saving Cornelia and forgetting about his plans to get Will?

There was no time for thinking.

Caleb took Cornelia's hand and pulled her body against his. Her eyes were closed, but she was still trying to fight the strong waves. Cornelia realized she was being saved, and opened her eyes, looking at him. She gasped and made signals with her hands to Caleb.

He just moved up to the surface.

Meanwhile at the boat, the waves crashed against them. Stephen had already lost control over the boat, and the engine was broken. Irma was trying ,once again, to control the waves. A big one showed up in front of her.

_This is the end Irma, you can't fight this._

She stopped trying, and the wave crashed to her body.

Hay Lin was holding Eric's hand, and she was just about to fall in to the water. Even the Air, her element, wasn't being nice to her.

Taranee was hiding under a towel, tired of trying to warm up herself. Nigel was helping Matt out.

Will was shocked.

Everything that begun being her dream vacation, was now a total nightmare. Her hands were hurt of holding a handrail, trying to keep herself safe.

Caleb was still holding Cornelia, until he finally reached the surface. He carried Cornelia to the boat, but he kept holding her against his body. He was feeling a powerful feeling that made him protect Cornelia at any cost. His body was freezing and there was just one towel left, but he didn't care. He took the towel and wrapped Cornelia.

The waves finally turned the boat around, launching everyone to the bottom.

Irma felt how the wave made her stomach hit against the handrail. She started to bleed, and fell to the ocean. Stephen saw it, and he swam toward her.

Taranee and Hay Lin finally fell to the ocean, hitting themselves against Nigel and Eric. That was lucky, because they hold the guardians and swam across the storm.

Will was paralyzed.

She was looking to Matt, who was unconscious in the sea, but something swam around.

Two sharks were surrounding him.

Will just had a few seconds to think.

She dived and took Matt.

The sharks moved faster to them, and Will blasted them away. She moved her legs faster to Hay Lin and Taranee, hoping that her medals at swimming could help her now.

Caleb looked at Cornelia, who was crying. He kissed her and they hugged.

"Caleb…" Cornelia begun.

"Tell me Corny" Caleb replied.

"Do you still love me?"

That words took Caleb for surprise. How could he tell Cornelia that Will was his dream come true?

"Funny, huh? I'm just about to die, and I'm asking the love of my life if he loves me!"

"Cornelia……… I love you"

Caleb kissed Cornelia once again, but this time he was crying, because he knew he was lying to her.

"GUYS!!!" Stephen screamed "Over here!"

Everybody swam towards Stephen, who was pointing something.

"Shit!" Eric gasped.

_Find out what they found in Chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3 : The Island

CHAPTER 3 – THE ISLAND

Everybody turned, and they saw something totally unexpected.

"Eric!" Hay Lin claimed "Don't talk like that!".

"Sorry Hay Lin, but turn around."

"I'm not turning around Eric!" Hay Lin was furious "Don't say…"

Eric moved Hay Lin's head, and she was shocked.

"Shit!" Hay Lin said.

Taranee was scared, while Will was some kind of amazed at that beautiful view.

Irma and Cornelia were very hurt, so they didn't see anything. They wandered in their thoughts…… What the heck was so interesting for them? It had to be something big, something huge……..

Like an Island, perhaps?

The island rested in the surface, it was enormous and so big that they were shocked. At the top of the island there was a giant volcano that seemed ready to explode.

"We have to get there!" Nigel said "Hurry everyone! And beware of sharks!"

_Tell me about it….. _Will thought.

Getting to the Island was tough work. The island was a few miles away, they could get there, but….. What about the White Shark?

Yeah, there was a white shark swimming under them. That's the reason why they moved smoothly and calmly beneath the waves, the shark seemed like ignoring them.

After a few hours of swimming, they finally arrived to the island.

"Anf…. Uff….. I need…. Sleep…." Taranee said.

Tara moved slowly, her body was in pain and also tired because of the trip. She lied in the sand and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, Hay Lin and Will decided to make the same thing, and they lied next to Taranee. The wind was freezing, so Nigel hugged Taranee to warm her up.

_Weird, huh? I'm hugging Taranee to warm her, and she is as hot as a flame!_ Nigel thought.

Stephen and Caleb had other things to think about.

Irma was still hurt and bleeding. Cornelia lied in the sand.

_Is she even breathing? _Caleb thought.

Stephen built a tiny refuge, just for 2 people. It was made of leaves and palm sticks.

"Can you build me one?" Caleb asked. Stephen smiled.

"Sure Caleb." Stephen replied.

Then Matt, Eric, and Nigel got up.

"New customers!" Eric joked.

They all listened to Stephen's tips of how to build a refuge. Every refuge was different.

After that, they carried their girlfriends to the refuges. Matt carried Will in front of Caleb, but he didn't care. His refuge was like an old Meridian house. He was too worried about Cornelia, she seemed dead.

He wrapped Cornelia around one of the two towels he took from the boat after falling to the sea. With a tear, he got lost in his memories…..

Cornelia was beautiful, and also smart, but what about Will? The keeper had a strong friendship with him, and he knew that could never change. But….. could that friendship turn into love?

That question seemed without answer.

Meanwhile at Stephen's refuge, Irma was waking up, and she looked at Stephen.

"Hi" she giggled with a smile. "Where I am?"

"No idea Mrs. Lair" Stephen answered.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

CHAPTER 4: "SECRETS"

The night passed quietly. Everybody was sleeping, except Caleb. He was just watching Cornelia, lying on that improved bed he built with his own hands.

He was just imagining….

"_What if….." _

That question resounded trough his mind. What if Cornelia didn't wake up? What if the storm didn't pass? What if… she could love him like he didn't?

"Ouch!"

Caleb heard a voice outside. It sounded familiar, it sounded like….

"Oh, hi Caleb." Will's head sneaked through the curtain of Caleb's shelter.

Caleb freeze. In one side, Cornelia, his official girlfriend, was laying completely asleep. She meet her several years ago, and their love was destiny. But…. _Why shall we follow destiny?_

That was Will's catchphrase. Caleb meet Will instantly after meeting Cornelia, but he never imagined that they'll become best buds. And besides, that he would fall for her.

So here's the deal: Blonde or red head?

"Hey Will." Caleb smiled

"I was just passing by. Matt is already sleeping, and I was doing the same, until I remembered the beautiful night sky that this island has. Wanna come?"

"I…" –Caleb saw Cornelia, sighed, and then happily replied- "I would love to".

Will smiled and took Caleb by the hand. After a few minutes of walking and talking, they finally sat down.

"You know what? I've always considered myself as a brave girl. But Im not sure that we'll get out of here.."

"Will, you don't have to worry. We'll find a way out. I promise."

"Caleb, you are so nice. I feel so comfortable around you, it's almost like…. I mean, you are my best friend."

"Hahahaha!" –Caleb laughed- "I was just remembering when we we're at Meridian for Elyon's birthday, playing Truth or dare, and we actually attempted to kiss!"

"Hahahaha" –Will laughed along with a tiny blush in her cheeks- "I remember, we were so close at that time! I really missed you!"

Caleb got close to Will, and she didn't notice.

"Yeah. To bad we never tried kissing.."

Will got really red, and tried to hide her face.

"Hahaha! We rather not. We're good as friends, right?"

Caleb took Will's hand, and doftly turned her head. Will resisted, but finally looked at him. His eyes shined like diamonds, that tiny spark that can only be seen when someone is…

_In love? That's impossible! _–Will thought- _I mean, I love Matt, although we fight, he's my forever… Or maybe not… _

Caleb slowly carried Will's head and they..

"Caleb?" a voice claimed.

Cornelia was standing right behind them. Will was red, and Caleb shocked.

"Cornelia! We were just…"

"Playing truth or dare!" Will lied.

"… Oh yes, yes, playing. This island is boring, huh? And besides, you were sleeping."

Cornelia didn't belive it.

"And actually, I better leave, Matt must be waiting for me at our shelter! Good night Corny!..." –Will looked at Caleb, and she seemed mad- "Goodbye Belac.."

Belac was Will's nickname for Caleb when she was mad at him. Caleb knew it. There was something wrong.

After Will left, Cornelia looked at Caleb.

"You betrayed me".

Cornelia slowly walked away. Caleb wasn't a ladies man, but he had affairs with Elyon before, that was a deep dark secret that nobody knew, and Cornelia never thought about it.

_Strange, huh? This island makes me remember secrets… _

Back to the shelters area, Hay lin looked at the window, and then looked at Eric. He was making a knife with some rocks. Hay lin sighed. Half an hour seemed like 2 hours at the island. It was strange. She tried to use air control to stop the growing night cold, but it was impossible. Something blocked her powers. She felt it.

Irma dreamed. She dreamed about her family, her house, her pet…. And about a lady. A blue haired lady that was talking to her.

"Fast like water, cold as ice. This combination is my advice."

The lady disappeared, and instead of her, a big snake jumped to get her. But fortunately, she woke up.

"AAAAHH!"

"Irma! What happened?"

Irma looked at Stephen , sighed, and said

"Nothing. It was just a nightmare."

_But I shall warn the girls…_

Taranee tried to make fire while Nigel slept. Her telepathic powers sensed something. Soemthing that was moving around them…. She focused on detecting that "something"

She finally saw it in her mind.

Waking Nigel up, she ran out of her shelter and screamed

"RUN!"

Seconds after she left her shelter, a fire ball landed on Cornelia's shelter and made a huge explosion.


End file.
